


Gravy, (Or Please Just Let Leonard McCoy Sit Next to Spock

by imightbespock (the_author_at_221B)



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 14:18:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5251325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_author_at_221B/pseuds/imightbespock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Spock looked up, he slowly put his finger in his mouth. Leonard expected for Spock’s eyes to get a hell of a lot bigger. What he did not expect was for Spock to not drop his gaze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gravy, (Or Please Just Let Leonard McCoy Sit Next to Spock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sleepymccoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepymccoy/gifts).



> Written for an Art/Fic trade with the wonderful sleepymccoy at sleepymccoy.tumblr.com
> 
> Check her blog out, along with mine at imagine-jim-bones-and-spock.tumblr.com
> 
> Hope you enjoy, Sleepy!

Leonard McCoy had been in a secret relationship once, and only _once_ before. He was 15, she was 14, and her parents didn’t approve of their blue-eyed beauty running around Georgia with a guy like him. So for near three months he was throwing pebbles at bedroom windows to get his sweetheart to come outside, and stealing kisses late at night when her parents thought she was asleep.

Her and her family had moved away for some reason or another, and Leonard had felt like a life-time and a half had passed since then. He became a doctor, got married, had a kid, got divorced, lost the kid, and then joined _Starfleet_ of all things.

He had fallen in love again, this time with a _brown-eyed beauty_ , who refused to be called by that name. He was a full-grown man with a career on a starship and a man who loved him back.

And it made him internally blush to admit to himself that he was in a ‘secret relationship’. It was childish, embarrassing, and maddening to think that he couldn’t kiss his man whenever he wanted to, just because it was some ‘secret’.

Leonard huffed and fumed as he tried to straighten his uniform. Secret relationships are _stupid_ , and having to put on a special uniform so he could go have dinner with Ambassador _Whoever_ from Planet _Fuckit_ is _also_ stupid.

He was so caught up in being mad, that he didn’t notice Spock behind him until he felt his hand on his shoulder.

“Your medals are uneven,” Spock calmly stated, paying no mind to his _thy’la_ ’s irrational anger. It was common enough. He reached up to Leonard’s chest and started to reattach them, this time in a straight line.

“I don’t care, Spock, it doesn’t matter,” Leonard tried to smack Spock’s hands away. “No one is going to notice.”

“I noticed.”

“Yeah, well, you’re _you_ ,” Leonard huffed. “I’m not surprised.” Spock chose to say nothing, merely crooking an eyebrow. Leonard leaned forward, and gave Spock a small kiss. “The ambassador will get to sit next to his wife at the dinner.”

“I would expect as much, yes.”                                                    

“I don’t get to,” Leonard grumbled.

“You want to sit next to the ambassador’s wife?” If Spock was human he would be chuckling.

“No! I mean, I don’t get to sit next to-”

“I am _not_ your wife.” Spock cut in, amused. He dropped his hands from their work when he realized that Leonard was not ‘firing back’, as they say.

Leonard’s eyes were downcast, and he just seemed tired. Spock gently put his hand on Leonard’s face and tilted his head up.

“I hate having to pretend,” he mumbled, when Spock didn’t say anything. He held up his hand to cut off Spock’s defense that was surely coming. “I _know_ why we have to. I just hate it.”

Spock paused for a moment, considering his words before he spoke.

“Then let us get through the dinner as quickly as possible, and be done with it.” He gave his love a soft smile. “It is only a couple of hours, after all.”

Leonard huffed and gave his uniform one last tug.

“Fine,” he mumbled. “Let’s get this over with.”

 

* * *

 

From his experience in life, Leonard had often found that any event that you were dreading going to, never turned out as bad as you expected. For example, when he was a kid he hated the dentist and was _terrified_ of going there. He imagined nothing but pain and pokes and uncomfortable cramping in the jaw. But after he went, he was always surprised at how pain-free it was.

Unfortunately, every fear, worry, and general _bad_ feeling he had about this dinner was completely warranted.

Ambassador Who-ever-the-hell _was_ loud and annoying.

The ambassador’s wife _did_ wear too much perfume.

Jim _was_ recounting the story of what ‘Good ol’ Bones did’ on the last shore leave.

And he _was_ sat as far away from Spock as possible.

As Jim excitedly moved on to his next embarrassing story, he caught the eyes of Spock from across the table.  On an impulse, he gave a wink.

Spock quickly looked back down at his plate, trying to suppress the green tinge in his ears.

_Oh, no you don’t!_

Leonard leaned back in his chair, smiling as he kept his eyes fixed on Spock. Sure enough, once he got his blush under control, he glanced back up at Leonard.

This time, Leonard was waiting for him with a wink _and_ a grin. Spock’s blush reached a little bit higher this time.

This quickly became a game between the two of them. Spock would do his best to avoid eye-contact, but would eventually succumb.  Leonard would smirk, tilt his head, and wink, and try is best to hide the chuckle at whatever Spock’s reaction would be. His boyfriend was so easily wound-up.

Eventually he decided to take it to the next level. Slowly tracing his index finger through the gravy remaining on his plate, he took his eyes off Spock and looked around. No one was watching.

When Spock looked up, he slowly put his finger in his mouth. Leonard expected for Spock’s eyes to get a hell of a lot bigger. What he did _not_ expect was for Spock to not drop his gaze.

Well if he wanted a show, so be it.

Not looking away either, Leonard pursed his lips as he slowly dragged his finger out of his mouth, fluttering his eyes as he did so.

Spock had the nerve to _smirk_.

Glancing around again, he dragged three fingers through the gravy, silently promising to thank the cook for choosing potatoes to serve. He made sure to give Spock something to stare at this time, dragging his tongue up each finger in turn. Spock started to squirm, and Leonard couldn’t stop the half-chuckle that burst out.

“My dear, do you need a napkin?” The ambassador’s wife asked with a scolding tone of voice as she passed one over.

“It would appear he does,” Spock chimed in, monotone as ever. _Bastard_.

Leonard took the napkin with as much dignity as he could muster, being sure to drag his fingers together as much as possible when wiping his hands off. He was going to wipe that smug look off Spock’s face by the end of the night, for sure.

Judging by the smile Spock was hiding, it would seem like Spock would be just with that idea.

Right about then, Jim stood up, preparing to give his final ‘Thank You For Visiting From _Planet Bullshit_ , It Was Lovely’ speech. And that meant that they were _done_. The rest of the bridge crew stood up along with their captain, and Leonard risked throwing a smile at Spock.

And that was right about when everything went to hell.

 

* * *

 

Of all things, _why_ did it have to be Klingons? Leonard thought as he raced to his next patient’s bed. It was one of the ambassador’s people, a secretary or something. They weren’t as calculating as Romulans. If they saw something they didn’t like, they attacked, and consequences be damned. And apparently they didn’t like the Enterprise.

“I need you to stay with me, kid,” he ordered, as he quickly ran the bio-scan over their body. “You’re going to be just fine.” Fractured ribs, heavy bruising, all from the shot that rocked the ship. All easily fixable. “I’m going to hand you over to Nurse Chapel. You’re going to be _fine_ ,” he repeated. Looking around his Medbay and confirming that there were no dire cases, he took off at a brisk pace towards the bridge.

“Jim! How we doin’?” Leonard inquired when the turbo-lift doors opened.

“Bones! Good to see you!” Jim didn’t take his eyes away from the scans in front of him. “Aside from that initial hit, not too bad. They were outgunned pretty easily. Everything alright in the Medbay?”

“Nothing too serious. Chapel has got it taken care of.”

“’Atta girl,” Jim chuckled, before turning to Spock. “Mr. Spock, do you have the damage report?”

Leonard turned to look at the man in question. While he did indeed have the report in his hand, Spock gave no indication that he had even heard Jim’s question. His eyes were still lowered, his ears still slightly green, and he seemed to be – zoned out?

Leonard had to stop himself from giving a low whistle.  The urge was even stronger when Spock caught sight of him, and smirked just slightly.  That little show at the dinner got him more worked up than he would like to admit. As cute as it was, however, he knew that it needed to stop.

He walked over to Spock’s science station and placed hand on Spock’s hip.

“Focus,” he whispered. “I’ll be in my room when you’re done.”

Spock started to reply, but was cut off by the loud throat-clearing coming from Jim. He held up a hand to silence any explanation.

“We’ll discuss it later,” he smiled. “For now, let’s finish this.”

 

* * *

 

Leonard didn’t have to wait long. He heard the soft ‘ _swoosh’_ of his quarters opening. Spock had his arms around his waist not long after that.

“Did you enjoy the dinner, sweetheart?” Leonard laughed, as Spock placed kisses up his neck.

“I found it more entertaining than I expected it to be. Although if I recall correctly, it was you who was not wanting to go.”

“I found something to do,” Leonard shrugged, running his hands over Spock’s, slowly. “So it wasn’t that bad.”

Spock chose not to reply, kissing his love instead. Leonard soon took control, however, leading them to his one standard-issue bed. Pushing Spock down, he slowly kissed his way up his body, helping him get undressed as he did so. “Jim’s gonna be _pissed_ when we tell him.”

“We will worry about that at some other time,” Spock snapped, uncharacteristically. I have been waiting long enough.” With those words, he pushed three fingers into Leonard’s open mouth, who sucked eagerly.

Leonard pushed his hips down to meet Spock’s, satisfied when their moans matched.

The ‘secret’ part of their ‘secret relationship’ was coming to an end. He found himself believing that this dinner could not have ended more perfectly.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are appreciated!
> 
> Criticism and/or thoughts are much appreciated! 
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
